Sharla
Sharla (Japanese: , Karuna, Carna; English dub: ) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles, and a medic of the Colony 6 Defence Force. She uses an ether rifle to fight, and her specialty is healing. Appearance At 1.68 m (5'6" inches) Sharla is a fairly tall woman, with tan skin, long black hair reaching just past her shoulders, soft brown eyes, and a beauty mark on the lower left of her lip. Her standard outfit consists of a blue crop top with short rippled sleeves and four square silver button-like jewels in front, a dark orange waistcoat with three rifle bullets in the pockets, a pair of silver goggles with dark brown straps, white shorts, a grey belt, brown elbow-length gloves with dark brown straps and silver buckles, and a pair of dark brown knee-high boots with brown soles, silver buckles on the straps, and blue stockings pulled over the top of them. Story Prior to the start of the story, Sharla and her younger brother Juju lived in Colony 6. Sharla was due to marry a member of Colony 6's Defence Force, named Gadolt. Unfortunately, the Mechon attacked, led by Xord, and destroyed Colony 6. Sharla and Juju were tasked with helping the young and elderly flee the Colony. It is at the Refugee Camp that Sharla meets Shulk and Reyn. She almost immediately takes a liking to Reyn but has trouble believing that Shulk can witness the future. When Juju runs away the three give chase, and Sharla reveals her specialty is healing. They eventually reach Juju, who has been captured by a Mechon M71, and defeat it. During this battle, Sharla realizes that Shulk's visions are real. Unfortunately for Sharla, their victory is short-lived as Xord appears and terrorizes the group. He kidnaps Juju, causing Sharla to faint from the ordeal for about four hours. Upon recovering, Sharla leads the party through the Ether Mine, below Colony 6, and they find Xord. When she finds that Xord ate the entire Defence Force, she swears not to stop until she scraps every last Mechon around her. After the battle, she is asked to accompany Shulk on his journey. She also receives Gadolt's Rifle from Otharon. In battle In battle, Sharla acts mainly a healer. She uses a rifle as a weapon, with a big focus on Ether-based arts. Due to using a rifle, Sharla's auto-attacks and arts have the longest range in the party, albeit having low damage output. Moreover, after a certain amount of arts have been used, Sharla will need to Cool Off, which makes her unable to move during its animation and erases her active auras. If a Chain Attack is activated while Sharla is cooling off, she will not be able to participate. Sharla has a great variety of healing and reinforcement arts, which make her very valuable in order to buff up the party. She is also the only character besides Reyn to have an initial Skill Tree that allows her to equip heavy armour. General stats ※ These stats are raw and do not include the bonuses from the skill lines. * primarily heal and buff battle members * talent gauge fills up depending on the arts used * her rifle must undergo cool-off mode after the talent gauge reaches 100% * depending on the enemy, her Tranquilliser art can put an enemy to sleep Arts * Cool Off Art Aura (releases the built-up heat from using other arts, emptying the talent gauge) * Heal Bullet (restores some HP to a single party member) * Thunder Bullet (two-hit combo, increased critical chance against flying enemies) * Shield Bullet (absorbs a set amount of damage) * Cure Bullet (removes debuffs from a single target and grants temporary debuff immunity) * Tranquilliser (puts an enemy to sleep) * Heal Blast (restores a large amount of HP to a single party member) * Metal Blast (causes Break in a straight line, increased critical against flying enemies) * Heal Round (restores a medium amount of HP to all party members) * Heat Bullet (increases tension of party members in a circle around the target) * Covert Stance Aura (decreases aggro permanently and nullifies aggro gain for the duration) * Head Shaker (dazes a Toppled enemy) * Aura Bullet (extends the duration of auras) * Heal Counter (restores HP to the targeted party member each time he/she gets attacked) * Head Shot (guaranteed crit, may inflict Instant Death on a dazed enemy) * Cure Round (clears the entire party of debuffs and grants temporary debuff immunity) * Drive Boost Aura (reduces cooldown of all arts except Drive Boost, no auto-attack or movement) Skill trees Sharla has the following Skill Trees: |-|Devotion= Devotion is one of Sharla's initial three skill trees, and the first skill is unlocked at the start of the game. Prioritizing Devotion improves Sharla's Ether based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Perseverance= Perseverance is one of Sharla's initial three skill trees. Prioritizing Perseverance improves Sharla's Physical Defence based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Confidence= Confidence is one of Sharla's initial three skill trees. Prioritizing Confidence improves Sharla's Strength based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Reliance= Reliance is Sharla's fourth skill tree. It can be unlocked by completing Avenge a Mamapon's Death, which requires 4☆ affinity with Frontier Village. Prioritizing Reliance improves Sharla's Ether Defence based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Affection= Affection is Sharla's fifth Skill Tree. It is obtained by completing either Stopping the Elopement (Zel Argentis) or Stopping the Elopement (En Argentis), which require 4½☆ affinity with Colony 6. Prioritizing Affection improves Sharla's maximum HP based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills Legend Gem Crafting Sharla owns unique Shooter and Engineer abilities for Gem Crafting, they are: Shooter * Gentle Bonus: Cylinder Gauge fills up more with gentle flame. Engineer * Strong Flame: Poor * Medium Flame: Good * Gentle Flame: Average Presents 4 hearts * Love Source (Strange; Other) 3 hearts * Sour Gooseberry (Fruit; Bionis' Leg) * Fire Apple (Fruit; Valak Mountain) * Hell Raspberry (Fruit; Prison Island) 2 hearts * Hard Lotus (Veg; Bionis' Leg) * Fire Pepper (Veg; Sword Valley) * Bright Fig (Fruit; Tephra Cave) * Spicy Nut (Fruit; Frontier Village) * Kneecap Rock (Nature; Tephra Cave) * Gold Dust Illusion (Strange; Bionis' Leg) In Super Smash Bros. Sharla appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U and a spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Quotes Battle * "Juju! And the others! Tell me where they are!" * "No... Gadolt..." * "OW! That's scorching hot!" * "Venting heat." * "Gotta cool off..." * "OKAY!" * "Good to go!" * "My rifle's getting hotter!" * "Don't worry, I have a plan!" * "The next one will hurt even more!" * "Over here, slowcoach!" * "I won't have anyone dying out there." * "Enemy reinforcement!" * "We can change the future!" * "Heal Round!" * "Metal Blast!" * "GIVE ME SOME SPACE!" * "NICE!" * "We make a great team!" * "Rip through the air!" * "It looks like this place is going easy on us!" * "That's the spirit!" * "I really could do with a shower right now!" * "I won't lose anyone on the field!" * "You can do better than that!" * "Thunder bullet, FIRE!" * "I'm...sorry..." * "Guess I gotta try harder." * "Head Shaker!" * "Heal Blast! Clear!" * "Cure Bullet, go!" * "Covert Stance!" * "Nothing can withstand our Chain Attack!" * "Let's get this done and dusted!" * "All right, let's sort this out nice and quickly." * "We're starting to look like a team!" * "Keep it up" * "Game over!" * "Any time, any place." * "Don't underestimate me." * "START THE CHAIN ATTACK!" * "O.K." * "Hey, not so fast!" * "O.K., perfect!" * "This is our target!" * "All right! Showtime!" * "I think we can do it!" * "Gadolt... I hope you can see me." * Melia: "Now I see there is strength in unity."'' Sharla: "Atta Girl!" * challenging a red level enemy "Are you trying to get us killed?" * focusing attacks "This is our Target!" * engaging at will "I'll leave it at your judgment!" Character Yells Shulk * "Shulk, get up.... please!" * "Come on, Shulk! You can do it!" * "Shulk, that's good!" * "Take it away, Shulk!" * "That's right, Shulk!" * "You said it, Shulk!" * "You too, Shulk!" * "Shulk, you're next!" * "That one, Shulk!" * "Sharp as a nail, Shulk!" * "Come on, we need you, Shulk!" Reyn * "No... Reyn.... REYN!!!" * "Get up, Reyn!" * "Don't give em an inch, Reyn!" * "Reyn, do your thing!" * "Reyn, don't jump the gun now! Heehee!" * "Let's do it, Reyn!" * "We already know that, Reyn!" * "Don't screw up, Reyn!" * "Reyn, what am I gonna do with you?" * "Reyn, don't be so greedy!" * "Reyn, do your thing!" * "Reyn, you did it!" * "Get back to it, Reyn!" Fiora * "Fiora! Don't die!" * "Don't give up, Fiora!" * "That's a good sign, Fiora!" * "Nothing's stopping you, Fiora!" * "Me too, Fiora!" * "And you too, Fiora!" * "Hehaha! Calm down, Fiora! We're not going anywhere!" * "Fiora! Now you!" * "Fiora! I need you!" * "Fiora! Nice!" * "Fiora! Laugh in the face of adversity!" Dunban * "That's not possible... Dunban!!!" * "Dunban, the battle's just beginning, right?" * "Hero Dunban, back with a vengeance!" * "Dunban! You really are a hero!" * "Dunban, have you just noticed?" * "I will never forget it, Dunban!" * "Ok, Dunban!" * "Dunban! Do your thing!" * "Dunban, strike hard and fast!" * "Always the hero, eh, Dunban?" * "Dunban, I expected more from a hero!" Riki * "Riki? Riki! RIKI!!!!" * "Riki, you can go for a nap later!" * "Don't get too excited, Riki!" * "Show em what you're made of, Riki!" * "SIDEKICK??!!! Well, whatever makes you happy! Haha!" * "That's right, Riki! You can do it!" * "But you're the one falling behind!" * "Riki! You can do it!" * "Riki, get em!" * "Riki! Well done!" * "Riki, get it together!" Melia * "Melia! I'm so sorry!" * "Wake up, Melia!" * "Hah! Don't mess with Melia!" * "Hah! Nice to see you get into it, Melia!" * "Atta girl!" * "Melia, couldn't have said it better myself!" * "We're counting on you, Melia!" * "Melia! Your turn!" * "Melia! Over there!" * "This is why we count on you, Melia!" * "Come on, Melia! Give it your all!" Vision warnings * Shulk "You just saw something, right?" * "Reyn, this doesn't look good." * "Dunban, we need to do something." * "Melia, help!" * "Riki, I'm counting on you." * Fiora, deal with this, would you? * warned: ** "Shulk, are you serious?" ** "I'll see to it that doesn't happen." ** "Don't worry. I'll deal with it." ** "We can change the future." ** "I got an idea. Leave it to me" Post-battle dialogues Trivia * Sharla originally became a medic so she could protect Juju and heal him whenever he got hurt, according to a Heart-to-Heart - "Revisiting the Past" - between Sharla and Dunban on Bionis' Leg. * She intends to become a doctor once things have settled down, according to "The Colony Reborn". * According to "A Scene Revisited", Sharla dislikes Cabbage Parcels. * Sharla's Japanese voice actor, Akeno Watanabe, later voiced Ga Buidhe in Japanese versions of Xenoblade Chronicles X. Gallery Carna.png|Official art Sharla.png|Official art Sharla 1.jpg XCplot009.png|Sharla with Juju Sharla concepts 1.jpg|Sharla's concept art Sharla concepts 2.jpg|Sharla's concept art Character concepts 2.jpg|Concept art Compilation Armor Sharla.jpg|Compilation of Sharla's armor Sharla Battle Tactics C.jpg|Sharla - Battle Tactics images de:Sharla fr:Sharla es:Sharla it:Sharla tr:Sharla Category:XC1 Playable Characters Category:XC1 Female Characters Category:XC1 Protagonists Category:Homs Category:Colony 6 Category:Sharla Category:Refugees Category:Defence Force Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate